Desert Rose
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: ¿Que ocurre en la Arena desde que Temari y sus hermanos llegan de Konoha? ¿Que ocurrirá con Gaara? ¿Y con Shikamaru? Temari POV, Leve ShikaTema


El camino había sido demasiado largo, el de ida se nos había hecho corto y el de vuelta había sido más largo de lo usual. Baki caminaba delante de nosotros, callado y totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, seguramente después de ver como habíamos sido marionetas de Orochimaru y Kabuto, se sentía peor. A mi derecha mi hermano Kankuro llevaba a Gaara en sus hombros, quien llevaba adormecido todo el camino; había sufrido el haber sacado a Shukaku y yo…

Yo había sido la mera espectadora de todo aquello, había visto como aquel rubio hacía frente a Gaara y en mi interior le daba gracias por haberle sacado de su mentira. Si, yo como su hermana mayor no he sido capaz de protegerle, siquiera Kankuro… Y me siento horriblemente mal por eso. Mi deber no era alejarme, no como decía mi padre porque para él Gaara era un demonio, un ser insano, el asesino de mi madre… Gaara es mi hermano menor, si mi madre había muerto al traerle a luz pero… ¡Gaara no tiene culpa de eso¿Es que solo yo soy capaz de verlo¿Es que nadie ve tras de sus ojos, a un niño? Porque es eso lo que es… un niño pequeño, solo tiene 12 años y está jugando a ser un hombre, como todos… Hemos crecido demasiado deprisa pero la mayoría, con el calor de un hogar y de amigos que los quieren, pero yo he sido capaz de volverle la espalda a mi hermano por culpa de un demonio… por culpa de mi propio padre.

Por suerte, las calles de la villa estaban desiertas al ser ya de noche. Nuestra pequeña comitiva caminó algo más deprisa por las calles para llegar a la casa. Baki nos dejó allí despidiéndose, mañana volvería para que hablásemos de todo lo que a partir de ahora, fuera a pasar. Kankuro entró en silencio llevando a Gaara, pero se paró repentinamente;

- Temari… ¿dónde llevo a Gaara? Recuerda que no tiene ninguna cama en que…

- A mi habitación –Respondí levemente dejando el abanico a un lado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te quedaste sordo Kankuro?-pregunté mirándole fijamente- Gaara es nuestro hermano y ahora necesita que le cuidemos, hazme caso y llevale a mi habitación. Y tu ve a darte una ducha y descansa.

Por primera vez no me replicó e hizo eso, vi desaparecer a Kankuro por el pasillo. Se le veía cansado y sobre todo, desganado… Yo le conocía, era mi hermano y había estado muy cerca de él, se sentía tan extraño como yo y era algo normal. Entré a la habitación y miré a Gaara, aún profundamente dormido; le tapé un poco con una de las sabanas y entre al baño, necesitaba ducharme y calmarme; mañana tendríamos que sopesar lo pasado y ver como hacer para que la antigua alianza con Konoha volviera a subsistir.

El agua caliente de la ducha aliviaba mi piel y me hacía descansar, el olor de la sangre había desaparecido; más no de mis pensamientos. ¿Qué pensarían allí en Konoha de nosotros? En ese momento aquellos ojos y el aspecto vago de aquel que peleó conmigo vinieron a mi mente…

- Nara Shikamaru… -sonreí levemente saliendo de la ducha, mientras secaba mi cabello.

Al salir, vestida con un hakama y el cabello recogido, me volví a mirar a Gaara que parecía aún dormido. Traje una silla a su lado y me senté a observar a mi hermano menor, parecía tan inocente, tan débil así dormido que mi corazón parecía consumirse del dolor que le producía. Aún todavía sigo sin entender, porque mi padre hizo eso con él; ¿por qué encerró a Shukaku en él¿por qué le condenó a la soledad perpetua? y sobre todo… ¿por qué nos hizo a Kankuro y a mi alejarnos de él?. Por un segundo un suspiro salió de mis labios intentando contener mis lágrimas que pugnaban por salir y tras de ello un suspiro y un pensamiento de odio para él, estuviera donde estuviera. Ahora por culpa de eso, por culpa de su ambición y sobre todo, por no saber respetar los pactos estamos así.

El sonido de la sabana corriendo de su cuerpo me sobresaltó, Gaara se había despertado y me miraba extrañado. Sus ojos estaban vacíos de ese extraño sentimiento que me hacía tenerle miedo, por un segundo pensé y vi con agrado en mi las ganas que tenía de verle despertar. Por eso, inconscientemente hice algo que él no lo entendió en aquel momento y yo ni siquiera me paré a pensar.

Le abracé.

Con ganas, con alegría por verle de nuevo, con ansias… Era mi hermano y yo me alegraba por volverle a ver, se que él no se lo esperaba sobre todo cuando me sintió llorar abrazada de él ni siquiera atinó a hacer algún movimiento, a quitarme, a abrazarme…

- ¿Temari?

- Per…Perdóname –susurré levemente aún abrazada a mi hermano- Yo no te cuide… no hice lo que debía hacer como tu hermana mayor… -levanté la cara y vi como Gaara me miraba completamente extrañado sin saber que hacer. Sonreí levemente con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y proseguí- Te juro que a partir de ahora no volveré a dejarte solo Gaara… Tú y Kankuro son mi única familia.

- Temari –suspiró mi hermano levemente, al mirarle vi en su mirada algo que hacía mucho que había desaparecido, no solo de él, sino de todos nosotros. Ternura. Vi aquellos ojos con los que nos miraba cuando era pequeño, llenos de soledad, de mucha soledad… Cuando sentí que mi hermano, también se abrazaba a mi. – Yo no… Temari…

- Shh… Descansa hermanito –susurré sin soltarle siquiera cuando al cabo de un rato le sentí respirar con tranquilidad, sumido por primera vez en mucho tiempo en un sueño tranquilo. Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Se que Kankuro no se lo esperaba cuando la mañana siguiente nos vio entrenar juntos a Gaara y a mi, y menos aún cuando nos vio riendo abrazados. Un abrazo que al poco era un abrazo de familia al pobre Gaara quien se puso más colorado que sus propios cabellos; Kankuro también sentía esa extrañeza hacia el pequeño de los tres y había decidido justo lo mismo que yo.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Kankuro –le susurré mientras ambos descansábamos un rato mirando a Gaara quien seguía entrenando – Pensé que tu no estarías de acuerdo…

- No Temari... Cuando salimos de Konoha estuve pensando mucho, lleve a Gaara todo el camino sobre mi; todo el mundo aquí lo ve como un monstruo pero esa sangre que corre en sus venas es la mía, y es la tuya. Además, solo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos…

Así era, ahora ni siquiera nuestro padre estaba así que más que nunca debíamos ser una piña. Sonreí apoyándome del hombro de Kankuro cuando escuché una voz y tras de ello un grito, ambos nos sobresaltamos al ver a Gaara rodeado de 3 jounins. Rápidamente saltamos de allí, yo a tiempo de colocarme frente a mi hermano y Kankuro tras de ellos preparado con la Karasu;

- Temari-san, apártese… son las ultimas ordenes de Kazekage-sama… -me aferré fuertemente de mi abanico dejando ver una de las tres estrellas.

- El Kazekage fue asesinado y ustedes no pudieron hacer nada –terminó mi hermano Kankuro llamando la atención de ellos.

- ¿Nani?

- Temari salid los dos de aquí… yo puedo… -Me volví a Gaara sonriendo levemente y le guiñé un ojo.

- Estás cansado hermanito, dejaste mucho de ti en Konoha… ahora déjame cuidar de ti…

Los jounin se miraban unos a otros, en cualquier momento atacarían; lástima que no se dieron cuenta cuando ya estaban atrapados en los hilos de la Karasu para después ser rematados y mandados a volar con un Ninpou kamaitachi.

- Te pasaste Temari… -aseguraron a unísono mis hermanos, miré a ambos para después echarnos los tres a reír…

**--**

**2 años después**

Hacía varios meses ya que Gaara había sido elegido Kazekage, el pueblo le había reconocido y por suerte ya no era tan temido como antes por culpa del Shukaku. Era un dirigente fuerte y seguro de si mismo, por suerte contaba con buenos consejeros entre los cuales se destacaba Baki. La conexión con Konoha había vuelto a ser satisfactoria y ambas aldeas teníamos una unión en común, acabar con la Akatsuki.

Kankuro también había ascendido rápidamente; habíamos entrenado mucho durante todo este tiempo y su poder era considerable. Había estudiado muchas más técnicas con marionetas y ya no solo manejaba la Karasu, Kuroari y la Sanshouuo entraban en su ataque-defensa. Además lucía claramente el rango de jounin desde hacía unos meses el cual portaba con respeto y orgullo.

Yo por mi parte aún soy una chuunin, mi tiempo ha estado repartido en el cuidado de mis hermanos, mi entrenamiento y las continuas idas a Konoha como enviada del consejo (en primeras instancias) y luego de mi hermano Gaara como Kazekage. Por suerte las próximas pruebas para jounin comenzaban en unos pocos días y esta vez yo me haría con ellas. Desde hacía una semana me pasaba las mañanas entrenando con Kankuro o con Baki y las tardes perfeccionando mis técnicas además de desarrollando mi propia masa muscular.

Pero aquella tarde, por suerte, conté con alguien más en el entrenamiento. El ruido de pisadas en la arena me sorprendieron, sobre todo cuando tras de mi vi a mi hermano Gaara, con las ropas de Kazekage;

- Gaara…

- Menos mal –suspiró él – Si me tratases por el titulo, te desterraría Temari…

- ¿Serías capaz de vivir sin mi, hermanito? –ambos nos miramos por un rato para después echarnos a reír ambos, el Kage de la Arena el siempre serio y respetable KazeKage estaba delante de mi muerto de la risa. Ambos nos sentamos, uno frente al otro, al cabo de un rato; Gaara echando su cabeza sobre mi suspiró. – Cuéntame…

- Akatsuki –me contestó – ¿Sabes que Naruto salio hace más de dos años de Konoha con Jiraiya?. La Akatsuki va tras de él porque quieren al Kyuubi –fruncí el ceño levemente mientras me dedicaba a acariciar la cabellera rojiza de mi hermano Gaara – En la ultima carta de la Godaime Tsunade, ella me contó que tal vez ellos vinieran por mi también… en busca de Shukaku.

Me estremecí levemente al recordar a Shukaku, más la ira comenzó a embargarme pensando en la Akatsuki intentándose llevar a mi hermano. Por cosas así es por la que odiaba aún tener un rango como el de chuunin, si fuera jounin…

- Temari…

- Yo quiero protegerte… Gaara no quiero que la Akatsuki te lleve, no ahora que …

- Lo que cuenta no es que me lleven, sino que no le hagan nada a la gente de la aldea…

Le miré y sonreí, en todo este tiempo Gaara había cambiado mucho y solo había que verle para saberlo. Le alboroté los cabellos y sonreí con ternura a aquel pensamiento, si él pensaba que aquello era lo principal; yo le seguiría hasta el final. Si la aldea era lo más importante para Gaara, yo seguiría sus dictados como Kazekage…

- Eso cuenta solo para quien te vea como Kazekage –respondí- pero antes de eso, eres mi hermano…

Días después llegaron las pruebas, no solo yo la haría aquí en la Arena; teníamos un acompañante de Konoha, Neji Hyuuga. Parece que el pacto con Konoha se fructificaba mientras Tsunade-sama estuviera al cargo de la Aldea. Sería interesante ver a alguien como el Hyuuga pelear por ser un jounin así como nosotros peleamos aquella vez en Konoha… Sentí a Gaara extraño, sinceramente aquellos ojos carentes de pupila pondría a cualquiera tenso y mi hermano aunque frío se le notaba la extrañeza. Kankuro me miraba de reojo y yo solo atiné a suspirar;

- Bienvenido Hyuuga Neji…

- Gracias… Tsunade-dono les manda saludos a ustedes tres… Y me pidio que le entregara esto Gaara-sama. –El chico se adelantó tendiéndole un escrito a Gaara quien lo tomó firmemente después de la reverencia del muchacho de ojos de ópalo.

Después de eso dejamos solo a Gaara, como Kazekage debía ocuparse de terminar de organizas las pruebas que serían en un par de días, Kankuro se quedó con él y le acompañaría hasta la hora de la comida; yo por mi parte acompañaría al Hyuuga a su habitación y tal vez a enseñarle las instalaciones para que no se pierda. El muchacho moreno caminaba firmemente a mi lado, con sus ojos blancos fijos al frente sin ni siquiera titubear. Recordé en ese momento como años antes había peleado contra su prima al punto de que el odio de él hacia la muchacha se notaba demasiado, ahora se veía más maduro y hasta más calmo. Él me miró de reojo y preguntó;

- ¿Qué miráis con tan poco disimulo Temari-san?

- Pensaba –respondí- en aquellas peleas para Chuunin… pensaba en aquella muchacha, Hinata Hyuuga y sobre todo en lo parecido que tu y yo somos Hyuuga-kun.

El chico se paró súbitamente y me miró con aquellos ojos muy abiertos, carentes de pupila pero no por ello carentes de luz y de clara inteligencia escritos en ellos. Nos habíamos quedado justo delante del ventanal que daba vista a toda la aldea, bajo de nosotros el pueblo se movía vertiginosamente; la panadera seguramente canturreaba alguna canción mientras ponía su pan a la venta, el pescadero que reposaba un par de calles más allá, comenzaba a despedirse de su familia… A los pies de ambos, un grupo de niños jugaban en aquellos columpios donde antaño ella siempre veía a Gaara, completamente solo.

- Tu y yo hemos estado influenciados por mentiras, se lo que ocurrió en tu familia. Se lo que pensabas y lo que ocurre en verdad, y que ahora darías tu vida por Hinata-chan no por ser del Souke, sino simplemente porque es tu familia… tal vez la persona más cerca de ti. –Neji se sobresaltó levemente mirándome con sus opalinos ojos, le sonreí prosiguiendo – Yo he estado directamente influida por mi padre y por el pueblo pensando que Gaara en si, es un monstruo. Nada más lejos de la realidad…

- El mundo es un lugar extraño Temari-san, nos maneja a su entera libertad. Parece que nos da la verdad y cadenas para aferrarnos a ella pero nada más lejos de la realidad, es ella y es lo que nos rodea lo que nos ha hecho ser así. Pero por suerte, hemos sabido reaccionar a tiempo.

Miré fijamente a Neji Hyuuga, era totalmente cierto lo que había comentado. Ante aquello solo sonreí tomando de nuevo rumbo hacia las instalaciones donde el Hyuuga se quedaría.

Aquella era la mañana en que las pruebas se llevarían a cabo, cuando me levanté se notaba demasiado. Todo el mundo extraño, de arriba abajo corriendo y cambiando cosas; tal y como Kankuro me comentó no me dirían el día de la prueba pues seguramente tomarían ventaja de algo y ahora que lo veía tomarían ventaja del día. El viento era demasiado fuerte y para mi acostumbrada a utilizarle en mis ataques, se que sería más difícil aún. Suspiré levemente, sin duda alguna tendría que buscar algo que no fuera solo aquello, ni siquiera sabría como sería el examen.

Bajé al patio principal buscando con mi vista a algún conocido. Allí solo estaba el Hyuuga en un rincón solitario y preferí acercarme a él que quedarme a la vista de cualquiera; frente a nosotros el consejo de ancianos y Gaara y tras de mi hermano Kankuro cuidándole. Crucé la mirada con mis dos hermanos y sonreí maliciosa soltando la bandana de mi cuello lentamente.

- ¿Preocupada por el examen Temari-san? – me preguntó el genio de los Hyuuga mirándome de reojo.

- No tanto, solo determinaba que ataques utilizar en un día así… Jamás pensé que mis técnicas llegarían a estar obsoletas en un día así… -el muchacho sonrió levemente en una mueca.

- Seguramente os la arreglaréis…

- Seguro –terminé mirando de nuevo a mis hermanos, en ese momento Gaara se acercaba a nosotros. Bajé levemente la mirada, yo sabía que a él no le gustaba pero el consejo siempre nos lo recriminaba eso de que yo "no le guardara el respeto al Kazekage".

- Suerte a ambos –susurró mi hermano para después hacerme dar la vuelta quitándome mi banda de las manos – Tenía ganas de darte esto¿cuídala eh?

Cuando termino me volví y le vi con mi bandana en las manos y alcé un brazo, Gaara me había colocado su protector en la frente. Lo toqué levemente y sonreí asintiendo para mirar de reojo a Kankuro quien me levantó los dedos en señal de "victoria". Estaba claro que tenía que conseguirlo…

Sería muy problemático contar todo el proceso hasta que me tocó demostrar mi valía en una prueba como aquella. Sobre todo cuando algo inesperado llamó nuestra atención justo cuando mi prueba y la del Hyuuga comenzaban. Si Kankuro no se llega a dar cuenta y mueve a Gaara la llamada de atención de un dardo lleno de veneno hubiera dado en su blanco. Yo miré al Hyuuga, sabía que su visión serviría para detectar por lo que me aproximé a él.

- Doscientos cincuenta metros al este hay uno y a ciento veinticinco justo al frente está quien atacó…

- Me voy al atacante –terminé comenzando a correr después de asegurarme que mi hermano estaba bien.

No podía utilizar mi abanico para desplazarme con más velocidad, aunque por suerte me había entrenado corriendo en la arena con Kankuro. Largas carreras desde el centro de la ciudad hasta las afueras, corriendo entre las dunas intentando no utilizar nada para nuestro beneficio… Ahí si le di mentalmente las gracias a mi hermano por ello ya que seria de mucha ayuda para llegar antes a aquel maldito asesino. Aún así mi mente volaba y recurrí a algo, abrí mi abanico dejando ver las tres estrellas y lo lancé dejándolo resbalar sobre la arena para desplazarme en él. Me sonreí levemente pensando en que dirían ellos cuando lo supieran… Levemente sumida en mis recuerdos pude verle, corría hacia la salida de la Arena, pero en un momento le quedó tapada puesto que dio de bruces en el suelo. Ni siquiera yo me di cuenta de la rápidez con la que me había movido pero me había levantado y golpeado el abanico con un pie dándole a aquel que se marchaba. Tomé el abanico del suelo volteando a aquel que había atacado a mi hermano, un maldito desertor…

- Empieza a hablar –dije sin darle más esperanzas colocándole un kunai en la garganta. Aquel temblaba, creo que no se esperaba verme frente a él. – Te doy 10 segundos…

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decir nada cuando vi llegar a Neji con el otro arrastrándolo, totalmente noqueado, le sonreí levemente al Hyuuga y miramos fijamente al otro quien balbuceo un par de palabras para terminar como su compañero, dormido y arrastrado hacia Sunagakure.

- ¿Lo escuchaste?

- Aha –dijo el muchacho Hyuuga – Espías…

- Espías de la Akatsuki…

Al llegar los entregamos a Gaara quien suspiró levemente al saber quienes eran, aquello que me contó días antes parecía más seguro; venían a por Shukaku y eso contaba con la muerte de Gaara. Y para colmo no habíamos hecho el examen de jounin, Kankuro rió al ver la cara desanimada que teníamos el Hyuuga y yo. Él por volver a Konoha con las manos vacías y yo por volver a dejar correr otro examen;

- No penséis tan rápido, lo que habéis hecho no es cosa de chuunins… ¿no creéis?

- ¿Y tu crees que los viejos del consejo van a apoyarnos así como así? No seas baka Kankuro, recuerda lo que pasó contigo y las marionetas… si no llega a ser por Chiyobaa- sama no se que hubiera pasado.

- Ya… pero no se, por lo menos deberían repetiros el examen –terminó Kankuro apoyándose en una de las puertas; me volví mirando al Hyuuga quien miraba al exterior, nervioso.

- Hyuuga Neji y Sabaku no Temari… Kazekage-sama quiere hablar con vosotros –dijo muy serio Baki saliendo del despacho de mi hermano. Me volví a mirar a Neji y pareció no inmutarse.

- ¿Y entonces? –preguntó un muchacho de ojos oscuros y cabello castaño –

- Entonces –respondió una muchacha rubia con cuatro coletas – entramos, hablamos con él y nos dijo que oficialmente éramos jounins. Después de eso me mandó a mí a hablar con la godaime… Aunque no tengo muchas ganas de estar lejos de la Arena.

- Es algo problemático –sentenció Shikamaru aún tumbado mirando las nubes – Me alegro porque ya seas jounin, Temari…

La muchacha se estiró un poco más en el césped con una sonrisa, aquella mañana había sido fructífera. Llegó rápidamente y sin problemas a Konoha, y habló con la Hokage sin perder un minuto; lo único que no le gustaba era ese sentimiento extraño que estaba rondándole por estar lejos de sus hermanos. Y al salir se tropezó directamente con él, aquel con el que había peleado en su anterior ida a Konoha, Nara Shikamaru. Y sin darse cuenta estaba allí echada en el césped, junto a aquel chico mirando el pasar de las nubes, aquella sensación extraña se había esfumado en el mismo momento que observó aquellos ojos oscuros.

El silencio era presente en aquella media mañana, el viento soplaba calmadamente y el sol estaba en su punto más alto. Después de una hora, Temari del Desierto susurraba una cancioncilla en una lengua desconocida para el Nara quien, medio adormilado se acercaba a ella a escucharla:

_-This desert rose leye leye  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower leye leye  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this…_

La voz de la rubia era calmada y suave como el viento que corretea entre las dunas de Sunagakure, la voz templada de Temari hizo que el muchacho cerrara sus ojos transportándose a otro lugar…justo al lugar de donde ella venía; un lugar desértico. Lleno de arena por todos lados, con un sol asfixiante pero entre todo eso la mirada azulada de ella, de la rosa del desierto que había conocido hacía casi tres años atrás…

- ¿Temari?

- ¿Hmm? – el chico sonrió levemente dándose la vuelta, quedando sobre ella apoyándose en sus propias manos. Sus caras tan cercanas y sus ojos se miraban fijamente, hacía mucho que Shikamaru no se encontraba con el cielo de los ojos de la muchacha rubia y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de algo… la echaba mucho de menos…

- Eres muy problemática –dijo el muchacho – pero…- las palabras quedaron obsoletas ante aquello. Hacía mucho tiempo que se pensaban y que se necesitaban y los labios de ambos habían dejado aquello en claro, las manos de Shikamaru tentando sobre la pieza de ropa buscando su piel y tras de ello las risitas ahogadas de Temari en su cuello.

- ¿Y esto no es problemático, Nara Shikamaru? –dijo ella con una risita maliciosa-

- No… esto es un "Te eché de menos Temari"

Ambos sonrieron levemente para después levantarse del césped, en un rato tendrían que reunirse de nuevo con Tsunade y nunca se sabía a quien podrían encontrar en el camino.

--

La cancion que canturrea Temari es_** "Desert Rose"**_ de Sting


End file.
